Di'angelo and Aza: the Movie
Di'angelo and Aza the Movie is a feature film that stars Di'angelo and Aza. The movie was created on April 22, 23 and possibly the 24th. It is the first movie in the Di'angelo and Aza series. In other countries it is known as Di'angelo and Aza: The Forbidden Planet. It was created by Rigbybestie1510 and Random Princess. The transcript for this movie can be viewed here. Plot Aza still has memory loss from the previous episode and finally wakes up. Rina then decides to rub this in Di'angelo's face. She asks Aza if she want to go somewhere and Aza replies that she would love to. They then go to Earth to the park where her and Di'angelo met. Rina asks if Aza wants to walk. Di'angelo happens to walk down the same path with his hands his [[pockets]???], kicking a rock. He walks past Rina and Aza and greets them. Aza wonders how he knows her name and he's so depressed that he thinks she's playing with him to cheer him up and monotonedly tells her she knows who he is. Aza retaliates negatively and tells him she doesn't know who he is and he'd better before she attacks him. Di'angelo then annoyedly tells her who he is because he thinks she is still playing with her and he doesn't feel like it. Aza tells him she never had a boyfriend too which gives her a confused look and Di'angelo then gets angry at her she is still playing. He then realizes that she has memory loss like he thought. He tries to make her remember everything by showing her proof of their relationship. She denies everything. Rina then laughs all of this to be funny and tells Di'angelo to forget it and says "she will never love you again". Di'angelo then picks up that something's going on with her. He realizes that she just brought her to the same park that they met at at the same time he's there just to rub her amnesia in his face. It doesn't work however. He then asks Aza if she remembers him saving her. Of course, she doesn't remember this either. Aza replies that the only person who saved her was Rina to which Di'angelo grows furious by the frequent mention of her name and goes into a rant about how he cares more about her than Rina does. Rina retaliates and he, of course, comes back at her to which she gets mad and leaves without Aza. Aza gets upset because she's "stuck with the psycopath". Di'angelo tells her he's going to find help for her to which she acts negatively. He then runs off without first threatening her if she moves. He runs out of the park into the street getting ran over, into an alley, to Cheryl's house. Currently, she's in a garden planting her flowers. He tells her what happened and asks how to solve it. She tells him to try to redo it, however she loses her memory she tells him to leave before he "kills her plants somehow". He thanks her and runs back towards the park not without almost getting ran over again. He tells Aza he found a way to cure her amnesia and she asks him how he's going to do it. He pulls random heavy things out of hammerspace brick (smaller than the original one), a bat (which failed because she caught it before he hit her with it), a bowling ball, and finally a cement block. After she gets knocked out with the cement block (after he tricks her by telling her that Rina returned for her), he picks her up and carries her home. The scene goes over to Di'angelo's (house???) and he happily awaits for her to wake up. She finally awakens from her coma and asks where she is. Di'angelo answers her by telling her she's at his house. She asks why she is there and he asks if she remembers him all on his mind at the moment. She, of course, answered no. He gets upset and then starts crying. Aza feels sorry for him and asks him to stop. Di'angelo explains how he just wants them to be the same, but how it isn't going to happen. He just gives up and Aza refuses to. He then decides to try and start over. They talk and soon they both befriend each other again. Aza then tells him that there is a way for her to get her memory back with some equipment and she takes Di'angelo back to her planet. They stay in her room and discuss the plan. is when they go into a lab on the other side of Aza's castle where there is equipment to get her memory back Aza creeps down the stairs and peeks into the living room with Inzen and Rina watching T.V. Di'angelo sneaks down behind her and asks what do they do next. She tells him to be quiet and follow her into the lab (to which he refused before because of him being scared of them (most definitely because of animal testing, even though that would never happen to him)). Once they to get in the lab without getting seen Aza then sits in a chair in front of a big computer and hooks a wire to the back of her head (which apparently is disturbing to Di'angelo). She then tells Di'angelo to go into a small room filled with switches and to flip the red one. He flips it and shields his eyes (because he probably knew there was going to be a bright light) and it zaps Aza knocking her out of the chair and shortly knocking her out. She soon wakes up asking what happened. Di'angelo then asks her if her memory is back; she replies yes, Di'angelo (thrilled by this) tries to hug her but she refuses becuase they're still broken up. Di'angelo is saddened by this and asked if she wants to get back together with him, at first she doesn't but eventually she says yes and then they happily sneak back up to Aza's room. Aza then asks Di'angelo if he wants to go somewhere else and he replies yes. She then takes them to a planet which according to Aza was the planet of music which causes Di'angelo to pull his guitar out of hammerspace. Soon Aza reminds him about the chorus concert and that one of the performaces is a duet and asked Di'angelo to sing it with her. At first he says no but eventually he says yes. Then they talk for a while and soon they both fall asleep. The next morning Aza wants to practice their duet and at first Di'angelo is shy about the whole thing and stops in the middle of the song saying "Stop, stop, I can't do this!". Aza pledges with him to do this for her; Di'angelo thinks about it for a few minutes and says that he gets to do it if he focuses all of his thought on something he loves. Aza asked what it is and he replies it was her which makes Aza really happy by this which causes Di'angelo to be happy too, so they decide to sing the song again and this time with the dance moves that went with it. Di'angelo and Aza both sing and dance happily through the woods. When they finish the song, they both sit in the grass in the woods and talk. Soon Di'angelo learns to like his tail and when it wags back and forth whenever he's happy and Aza learns to like her some what annoying giggle. (although Di'angelo seems to like her giggle) Di'angelo starts to chase his tail and Aza decides that they should go home but Di'angelo refuses and says that he want to stay here forever. Aza is somewhat annoyed by this and decides to go walking by herself. Di'agelo then snaps out of his trance (when he finally catches his tail and bites it (however, resulting in this, he has slight insanity)) and realizes that Aza went somewhere and goes looking for her. He soon finds her in a tree humming their duet but she then comes down out of the tree. Di'angelo says that there's something creepy about the planet that they're on and wants to leave, Aza questions as to why, because before he said he wanted to stay there forever. However, then, he was hypnotised. He hears someone say in a bush that "they found her" (obviously referring to Aza) and Di'angelo hears him (and gets into defensive mode), but Aza doesn't. He tries to tell her that someone's watching them, but she believes he's being paranoid and shrugs it off. Di'angelo tris to prove to her he isn't but she still doesn't believe him. Aza soon becomes hypnotized herself and starts walking twards a huge black mountain (Di'angelo starts walking behind her and steps in a puddle and notices he has heterochromia) and Di'angelo realizes that she's hypnotized (because she yells out for help to him and because he saw it on her face) and decides to follow her. Aza soon walks up to a scary door on the side of the mountain with lots of bones scrolled around it. Aza walks in and Di'angelo sneaks in behind her. In the mountain there are three kings who have been hypnotizing her and they stop hypnotizing her which causes her to faint. The three kings see Di'angelo (after he starts talking and they heard him) and ask to speak with him. They ask why he's here and Di'angelo asks what they are going to do to her and they reply that they're going to extract all of the power from her. Di'agelo is infuriated by this (but instead he doesn't know whether to attack them or save Aza, so he starts spinning (The three kings find this amusing) and he gets upset over them laughing, one asks does he want to go in the dungeon with her (to which he hilariously barks when the king says to "speak" the command obviously which is actually the first and probably only time he'll bark because he has an unabiltity to do it and this was only as a joke) then when he says that he can't stop spinning because he forget how or maybe was too confused to remember how, one of the kings knock him out (by snapping his fingers)) but the three kings send him to the dungeon where it shows Aza, now awake and locked up in a jail-like cage next to Di'angelo. Aza is repeatedly getting electrocuted by 2 trolls to loosen up her powers so it'll be easier to extract the power from her. Di'angelo, (when he wakes up his heterochromia is gone but when he sees Aza being tortured, it comes back along with his insanity, because he was apparently normal again) seeing Aza in great pain because of all the electrocutions, goes somewhat insane and digs out of his jail/cage and beats up all of the trolls. He then picks up Aza bloody burnt marks all over her and asks if she's okay, to which she replies weakly no. Aza then instructs Di'angelo to destroy the box that they are going to drain her pwoers with. He, with the help of hammerspace and a mallet, breaks the box, which result in the kings hearing him and him pickng Aza up and bolting. Di'angelo then runs carrying Aza through the dungeon trying to find a way out, but soon the three kings chase after them. Di'angelo soon finds a way out, realizes that they need to find somewhere to hide. Aza teleports them to where they were before and Di'angelo in his childish insanity, starts spinning. Di'angelo hears the the kings (or possibly the unseen person from before), panics (by spinning more, then stops when he has the bright idea to hide in the thick part of the woods) and runs into the thick part of the woods where the three kings cannot find or see them. Di'angelo exhausted from carrying Aza then lays Aza down on the ground and he collapses on the ground next to her and the two fall asleep. He later in his sleep hears rustling nearby, however Aza once again, doesn't hear or see anything. After he explains that he's "a spy watching our every move", Aza realizes that he's a spy sent by her uncle/adoptive father to watch their every move. She tosses a rock behind which conks the spy right on the head and Di'angelo happily points out where he is. Aza picks hm up and asks what he saw (to which the spy replies to with "everything"). Aza is embarrassed by this and Di'angelo believes his manhood is gone. The spy comments of how the relationship is interesting and the couple thank him in their own ways. Aza and the spy talk to which Di'angelo gets mad at him later because he gets to personal be asking for Aza's pants (because she said there's always money in them). Di'angelo is about to viciously attack him and Aza tells him to stop (he stops literally in midair), that the spy just needed money for his family. Di'angelo upset about all of this goes into a rant, which makes Aza admit she scared to see him like this. Di'angelo's angry to into concern and when he express how he could snap at any moment and attack her, it causes Aza to run off and hide. He runs after her and doesn't see her so he asks her in the distance if she still hates him (a frequent question he asks when they have a snag in their relationship). She replies from her hiding that she doesn't and he doesn't hear her (ironic due to the fact his ears pick up on any sound within a 100,000 mile radius, so he would have heard her). He starts to walk away (and says he is because she still hates him) and Aza repeats that she doesn't and he happily runs over to her (because he heard her this time and could pinpoint where she was (however, he didn't go exactly where she was)) and talks to her. Everything was fine until his head started hurting (due to the stress of him trying to stay and sane and under his own control), to which Aza cold-heartedly was got up and was about to leave him on his own (because she claims it hurt her to see him like that), until he convinced her otherwise. She stays with him and he says that she makes him feel better. It goes away after a little bit (for some reason, after she kisses him). Aza then says how she want to go home and Di'angelo says how he want to go with her. She reminds him of how he can't with her and he doesn't care. She takes them to her room (in which she sarcastically asks is he happy and he replies yes). They, then from there, have to decide how and where to hide him. *TO BE CONTINUED* Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Di'angelo and Aza Category:Di'angelo and Aza episodes